powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Snatcher (episode)
Dream Snatcher is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. It is the sixth episode of the Robo Knight arc. Synopsis A dream snatching monster preys on Emma and other humans, eating away their goals and ambitions. With one Ranger down, the team must figure out how to defeat the monster before Emma is lost forever. Plot Note that words in italics take place in the dream world The rangers are excited and get ready for the meteorite shower. Emma wrote down all her wishes. Jake suggested they all go to Ernie's and the last one there pays. The boys run off, but the girls walk the shortcut. Vrak presented the Aurora Box to Bigs and Bluefur. He states that belonged to his royal family and is powerful enough to defeat the rangers. The boys arrive at Ernie's Brainfreeze, but find the girls have beaten them. Emma and Gia actually knew every shortcut in town. Jake was the one to pay. Legend says the Aurora Box has the power to magnify one's strength 100x. Bigs is determined to use it. But decides to test it on a monster. The selected monster sneaks up on a sleeping man. The man dreamt about winning a car. Dream Snatcher eats it up. Later, Bigs and Bluefur give the Aurora Box's power to Dream Snatcher. Now he can steal dreams of anybody who is awake. He does this on a man who was singing with a guitar. The man grew an unknown root. Back at Ernie's, Jake waits quietly while Ernie comes with Froyo. The rangers receive a call. Jake pays and heads out for battle. A man ran. His dream was to be in a marathon. Dream Snatcher takes his dream. The rangers head to the disturbance and find Dream Snatcher. DS explains his motive for doing this and battles the rangers. Robo Knight arrives to find the people down. Robo Knight asks what dreams are and Troy answers him. Emma reveals her dream, but is taken away by Dream Snatcher. She demorphs and loses consciousness. Dream Snatcher leaves. Emma wakes in the dream world. Emma starts to grow roots. Robo Knight attempts to cut the roots, but Noah stops him. Emma sits quietly, with a girl behind her. She goes up to her and asks about her dreams. Emma reveals her and tries to cheer up everyone, including the singer and runner. The roots disappear from Emma, but only Emma. Noah questions why. Emma reveals more of her dreams to the others. The other rangers discuss why the roots disappeared from Emma. Troy tells Robo Knight to stay, while the rangers go after Dream Snatcher. Dream Snatcher hears laughter, but was actually lured there by the rangers. The four rangers morph into Ultra Mode and fight Dream Snatcher. Emma mentions the meteorite shower happening that night. The little girl wanted a kitten. The singer wanted to entertain people with his singing and make them happy. The runner wants to finish a marathon. Another woman wanted to go to Paris. More dreams are revealed. With the dreams being revealed, Dream Snatcher experiences a tummy ache. Emma succeeds and brings the people out. Dream Snatcher loses all of his dreams. The people return to their bodies. Emma explains what dreams are to Robo Knight. Later, Emma (morphed) and Robo Knight arrive, and decides to do this alone. Emma morphs into Ultra Mode. Pink Ranger and Robo Knight work to together to battle Dream Snatcher. She uses a Sky Dynamic Strike, along with Robo Knight's Vulcan Cannon Blast to finish Dream Snatcher off. Admiral Malkor is mad and Vrak sends the Zombats to enlarge Dream Snatcher. The rangers form the Sky Gosei Great Megazord and Robo Knight becomes the Gosei Grand Megazord. Dream Snatcher tries to take Gosei Great's dreams, but fails. Gosei Great quickly counter-attacks. Emma gives a speech on how dreams can never be taken. The rangers form the Gosei Great Grand Megazord. Finally, a Victory Charge. Robo Knight says that villains who try to pollute the planet, the rangers finish it with "WILL BE CHARGED AND PUNISHED BY THE MEGAFORCE" Bigs and Bluefur say goodbye to Dream Snatcher, but are satisfied by the power of the Aurora Box. The singer sings in the park. The runner runs. The woman buys plane tickets to Paris. The little girl gets her kitten. On a rooftop, Emma asks Robo Knight if he had a dream. No. He had a mission, to protect the Earth. Jake asks him if he wanted to see the meteor shower with them. No. His mission came first. That night the rangers see the shower. Jake discreetly stares at Gia. From somewhere close by, Robo Knight watches the shower. Cast * Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows * John Mark - Noah Carver * Azim Rizk - Jake Holling * Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran * Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley (credit only) * Chris Auer - Robo Knight * Joseph Rye - Dream Snatcher *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher/Robo Morpher * Jason Hood - Vrak *Campbell Cooley - Admiral Malkor * Charlie McDermott - Bigs * Jay Simon - Bluefur * Ashton Brown as Man * Graham Candy as Singer * Tai Mackenzie as Young Jogger * Ella Becroft as Young Woman * Ina Repizo as Little Girl Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Miracle Gosei Power, Dragon Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Sky Brothers Zords, Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Great Grand Megazord) *Megaforce Pink - Miracle Gosei Power, Phoenix Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Sky Brothers Zords, Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Great Grand Megazord) *Megaforce Black - Miracle Gosei Power, Snake Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Great Grand Megazord) *Megaforce Yellow - Miracle Gosei Power, Tiger Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Great Grand Megazord) *Megaforce Blue - Miracle Gosei Power, Shark Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Great Grand Megazord) *Robo Knight - Vine Bender, Vulcan Cannon, Knight Dynamic, Lion Mechazord, Knight Brothers Zords, Gosei Ground Megazord, Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Victory Charge (Gosei Great Grand Megazord) Notes *Debut of the Aurora Box, a source of great power given to the Toxic Mutants, by Vrak. *This marks the final appearances of Gosei Great Grand Megazord and Sky Gosei Great Megazord. *When Dream Snatcher is first shown he says "Ai-yi-yi" similar to the famous catchphrase of Alpha 5. *Dream Snatcher's belt has the same emblem as the Aurora Box even before it is used on him. *This episode follows a similar plot to the previous episode, Last Laugh, in that in both episodes the monsters' powers are in some way used against them, the rangers use humor to lure the monsters out, and Robo Knight learns about aspects of humanity, dreams in this episode and humor in the previous episode, with the help of a single ranger from the team. The major difference is this episode's centric ranger, Emma, was the victim of the monster rather the last ranger standing as Noah was before. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode